


Bewilderment

by kl125



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean's a lunatic and Seth is adorably confused, M/M, Post Raw 2/18, Repairing a friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: Just a quick take on what may have happened after Seth and Dean's interaction on RAW.  Dean is being, well, Dean and Seth has no idea what's going on.





	Bewilderment

Seth let all of his wild energy, frustration and growing excitement come out in his interview with Charly as he once again declared that he was going to be the one to take down Brock Lesnar at Wrestlemania.

Turning around, intending to head back to his dressing room, he froze as he realized that his frenemy had joined him at some point.

As Dean worked out the kinks in his neck from taking two Claymore kicks in his loss to Drew McIntyre, Seth stared on with a hint of confusion, "Can I help you with something?"

Seth's eyes widened as Dean came back with, "Yeah, where were you out there man?  Jeez!"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Seth asked, "Have you completely, completely lost your mind?"

There was a awkward pause as Dean stared him down before shrugging and leaving him with, "Eh!"

Stunned, Seth shared a bemused look with Charly before heading on to do what he'd intended to in the first place.

Back in his room, he got his stuff together, intending to leave since he'd been denied clearance to wrestle so had nothing else to do tonight.

Instead, he found himself freezing once again as Dean suddenly made his way inside like he owned the place and had every right to be there.

Seth had a flashback to last week when Dean had casually strolled down to the ring and told him to slay the beast.  He had no idea what to make of this "new" Dean.

Deciding to let this play out, Seth turned back around and continued packing up, waiting for Dean to do what he'd come to do and leave.

As Seth turned back around, he jumped as he realized that Dean had moved right up against him and was now inches away from his face, once again staring him down.

Snapping his gum at him, Dean finally broke the silence, "What ya doin'?"

Seth's eyes widened as his confusion grew, "Seriously?" he asked.

Dean just stared at him expectantly until Seth broke, "I'm packing up.  I can't wrestle and I've already done my part for the evening so I'm heading out."

Dean nodded, "Drinks on me?"

"Did you hit your head a little too hard recently?" Seth asked.

Dean's head tilted as he honestly considered the question.  Shrugging, he shared, "Not that I know of, why?"

"What is this?" Seth snapped, gesturing between them.

It was Dean's turn to be confused, "Huh?" he asked.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Seth yelled, "A few weeks ago you wanted to kill me then suddenly you're attacking Hunter on my behalf, coming out to the ring to support my bid against Brock and somehow expecting me to have your back in the ring.  Now you want to get drinks?  What the fuck?"

"I thought we'd put that all behind us.  We're friends, right?  Isn't having a drink after a long day what friends do?" Dean seemed honestly baffled by his reaction.

Holding his head in frustration, Seth moaned, "We are not friends.  Friends don't drive other friend's heads into the cement.  Friends don't publicly insult the other one or go on a crusade to take what the other one has."

Dean's mouth hung open in surprise as he gaped at him like a fish out of water until he shook himself and seemed to get it together, "Isn't that what you did?  I mean I forgave you, right?  Besides, I thought you understood."

Seth gave a sigh, "I'm going to be sorry I asked this, but understood what?"

Dean leaned over hitting his shoulder playfully, "Come on man, you don't need to pretend!  I knew you'd eventually figure it out and come to your senses."

"D!" Seth snapped, stopping Dean's rambling.  "I don't know what the hell you are talking about, but I'm tired and I'm hungry and I'm ready to go so spit it out and let me be on my way!"

Shrugging innocently, Dean shared, "Ro was gone and I wasn't in a position to do anything about any of it so I figured the least I could do was provide some motivation for you to get off your ass and show a little fire.  I knew you were the only one who had the momentum and the drive to finally take Brock's ass down.  Not to mention that I had a lot of frustration to work through after everything over the last year.  Thanks for helping me deal with it the best way I know how: in the ring."

Blinking at him, Seth began to smile in spite of himself, "Maybe I'm the one with the concussion because somehow that made some sense. So...drinks?" Seth surprised himself at his own eagerness to move on and accept Dean's bid of friendship.

Beaming at him, Dean threw an arm around his shoulders as he led them out, "You know, now that I think about it, maybe you should be paying for the drinks.  I mean, you did let Drew kick my ass tonight!"

 

 

 


End file.
